The present invention relates to a dartboard which includes a plurality of target parts separated by noise absorbing members so that the target parts move silently when hit by darts.
A conventional dartboard is shown in FIG. 4 and generally includes a frame 500 having a plurality of ribs 50 so that target parts 51 are engaged with the frame 500 and separated by the ribs 50. A backing 53 is connected to the frame and an electric detecting member 52 is located between the target parts 51 and the backing 53. When a dart hits the target part 51, the target part 51 is moved toward the backing 53 to press the electric detecting member 52 so that scores are displayed on a display device (not shown). It is great to enjoy the sound when the tip of the dart penetrate the target part 51. Because each target part 51 is arranged to be moved when hit by darts so that there is a gap defined between the ribs 50 and the target parts 51. However, when one of the target part 51 is hit, the rest of the target parts 51 in the dartboard shake and cause noise.
The present invention intends to provide a dartboard wherein noise absorbing members are connected between the target parts so that the target parts are moved without noise.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dartboard and comprising a frame having a plurality of target parts movably engaged with the frame and a backing connected to the frame. An electric detecting device is connected between the target parts and the backing. A plurality of noise absorbing members are connected between the target parts so that the target parts will not shake and move silently.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a dartboard that produces no noise when darts hit on the dartboard.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.